moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The 30th Saturn Awards
The 30th Saturn Awards, honoring the best in science fiction, fantasy and horror film and television in 2003, were held on May 5, 2004 at the Universal Sheraton Hotel in Los Angeles, California. Below are the complete list of nominees and winners. Winners are in boldface. 'Film Nomitations' 'Best Sci-Fi Film' *''X2'' *''Hulk (2003)'' *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' *''The Matrix Revolutions'' *''Paycheck'' *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' 'Best Fantasy Film' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''Big Fish'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *''Peter Pan (2003)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' 'Best Horror Film' *''28 Days Later'' *''Cabin Fever'' *''Final Destination 2'' *''Freddy vs. Jason'' *''Jeepers Creepers II'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)'' *''Underworld'' 'Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1'' *''Cold Mountain'' *''Identity'' *''The Italian Job'' *''The Last Samurai'' *''The Missing'' 'Best Animated Film' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' 'Best Actor' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Elijah Wood'' *''Big Fish - Albert Finney'' *''The Last Samurai - Tom Cruise'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Viggo Mortensen'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - Johnny Depp'' *''Willard - Crispin Glover'' 'Best Actress' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Uma Thurman'' *''Freaky Friday - Jamie Lee Curtis'' *''Hulk 2003 - Jennifer Connelly'' *''The Missing - Cate Blanchett'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Jessica Biel'' *''Underworld - Kate Beckinsale'' 'Best Supporting Actor' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Sean Astin'' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Sonny Chiba'' *''The Last Samurai - Ken Watanabe'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Ian McKellen'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Andy Serkis'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - Geoffrey Rush'' 'Best Supporting Actress' *''Finding Nemo - Ellen DeGeneres'' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Lucy Liu'' *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen - Peta Wilson'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Miranda Otto'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - Keira Knightley'' *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Kristanna Loken'' 'Best Young Actor/Actress' *''Peter Pan (2003) - Jeremy Sumpter'' *''Agent Cody Banks - Frankie Muniz'' *''Freaky Friday - Lindsay Lohan'' *''The Last Samurai - Sosuke Ikematsu'' *''The Missing - Jenna Boyd'' *''Peter Pan (2003) - Rachel Hurd-Wood'' 'Best Director' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Peter Jackson'' *''28 Days Later - Danny Boyle'' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Quentin Tarantino'' *''The Last Samurai - Edward Zwick'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - Gore Verbinski'' *''X2 - Bryan Singer'' 'Best Screenplay' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Fran Walsh; Philippa Boyens; Peter Jackson'' *''28 Days Later - Alex Garland'' *''Finding Nemo - Andrew Stanton; Bob Peterson; David Reynolds'' *''Freaky Friday - Heather Hach; Leslie Dixon'' *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Quentin Tarantino'' *''X2 - Dan Harris; Michael Dougherty'' Category:Saturn Awards